The Matchmaker Gets Matched
by The Musical Dragon Tamer
Summary: Late Valentine's Day fic. Mira tries to be the perfect matchmaker for Freed, but who knew that she already was his perfect match? This is a MiFri fic with slight NaLu and Grayza. Don't forget to R&R. I accept all kind reviews.


"Lucy, Erza, I... I have no time for this..." says Mira.

"You got Gray and Erza together and you got Natsu and I together. This is right up your alley!" says Lucy. "Besides, look how sad and lonely he seems."

"If you don't mind my asking, when did you two start caring about Freed's well being?" asks Mira.

"He's our guild mate, we've always cared." says Erza. "Now, do what you do best and set him up with someone. I mean, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. It will be quite sad to see him all alone."

"But he looks like he doesn't want to be disturbed..." says Mira.

"Why are you hesitant? Don't you like doing this kind of stuff?" asks Lucy.

"I do, but..." starts Mira. _Freed and I have a very complicated relationship... I don't know if he likes me or if I like him... it will be... what should I say? Awkward? Yes, that seems about right. _Thinks Mira. She looks at her two friends, they seem persistant. She sighs and walks towards the rune mage.

Freed was sitting on a table, drinking tea when Mira walks towards him. "Hi, Freed..."

"Mirajane?" asks Freed while looking up. "What is it?"

"Valentine's day is coming up and... I was wondering if you wanted me to match you up with someone?" asks Mira.

"No thank you, Mirajane. I appreciate the thought, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer." says Freed.

"Oh, okay. I see-"

"Hold it." says Evergreen while joining in on the conversation. "You need to relax, Freed. You're always so uptight and you're always working. It's getting hard to watch." says Evergreen.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, go on a date with someone. It can't hurt! We just wanna see you happy!" says Bixlow, with his 'babies' copying his last sentence.

"It's quite all right-" starts Freed.

"No. You are taking Mira's offer and that's that." says Laxus as he joins them.

"Laxus?" asks Freed.

"Are you going to deny my request, Freed? This isn't like you." says Laxus.

Freed sighs, he couldn't deny the wishes of the Rajin Tribe's leader. Laxus, being a good friend, cared for Freed's well-being, as well as Evergreen and Bixlow. Freed hadn't thought about it, but realized he was the only one in the Rajin Tribe who was still single. Evergreen has Elfman, Bixlow has Lisanna, and rumor has it Laxus is dating some model from Onibus. Freed shakes his head before accepting Mirajane's offer.

Freed and Mira were sitting on a table, discussing Freed's likes and dislikes. "So... who in the guild captures your attention most? Minus Bisca, Evergreen, Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna." says Mira.

"I really don't know..." says Freed.

"Okay, then, what interests you about the girls of the guild?" asks Mira.

"Well... Cana's alcohol take-in is very impressive, Laki looks very innocent but I've heard she has a rather sadistic streak, Levy's very good with spells and she like to read, I don't know much about Kinana, Juvia's determination for Gray's affection is very impresive, even though Gray already has Erza." says Freed. "That's pretty much it."

"You're forgetting someone..." says Mira.

"I think Wendy's out of the picture, Mira..." says Freed.

"Not Wendy... me." says Mira.

Freed fell silent. He had forgotten about The Demon Mirajane. She was staring at him, waiting for an answer. His mind went cloudy as he tried to think of something, he had to hurry before Mira went all Satan Soul on him... again.

"Well, let's see... where do I begin?" asks Freed. _Oh no, what did I say? Now she expects a whole list of good-remarks!_ Thinks Freed. "You're a very good older sister to Elfman and Lisanna, you're very motherly."

"Thanks. What else?" asks Mira.

_Damn it..._ "Your magic power is beyond phenomenal, you're a very good bartender, you're a very good model, your smile is amazing and-" Freed stops, realizing he was bombarding her with compliments. He noticed the blush on the take-over mage's face.

"And...?" she asks. "What else?"

"And you're like a rose." says Freed.

"A rose? How? Wouldn't that reference suit Erza more?" asks Mira.

"No... it suits you best. You're extremely beautiful, like a goddess. But someone plucks you from your stem, they get hurt. You're gorgeous but dangerous." says Freed.

"Gorgeous but dangerous, huh? That's the first I've heard of that." says Mira. "I think I can look for the perfect girl for you now... meet me at the Sola tree at 7p.m. Sharp." says Mira before standing up and walking away.

Freed takes a deep breath. _What was that I just felt? What does Mirajane have that other girls don't? Why do I feel so at ease around her? I wonder who she'll be able to find? _Thinks Freed before walking to the request board.

It was 7p.m. Mira was late. Freed was waiting there, standing like an idiot. If people didn't know any better, they'd think he got stood-up. Freed waited a bit more before he could see the white-haired mage walking towards him.

"Hey..." she said.

"Hey." says Freed. She was looking him in the eye, with contempt in her eyes. "Well?"

"I found the girl for you. She may not be the most perfect girl in the world, but I know that deep in her heart she trully likes you and she would never leave your side." says Mira.

_Weird... how is there such a girl? Unless of course... I have a stalker..._ Freed could feel chills up his spine at the thought of a stalker. "Interesting. When do I meet her?" asks Freed.

"You already have." says Mira.

"Pardon?"

"You've already met... as a matter of fact... she's standing right here." says Mira. Freed was taken aback, no one else was there except for Mira. _Does she mean...? _"Yes, we don't know each other that well. We're sort of strangers. But I feel as if you trully know me. Remember that fight? When I nearly killed you? Well, I never thought that I was capable of bringing that demon out again. But you brought it out. It only means that I have strong feelings for you, before I even knew it. Only love could bring out the best and the worst of someone. You bring out the best and worst of me, Freed. I realized this as I searched the town for a girl for you... I didn't want to find another girl for you. For I already found one you could be happy with. She's right here. I'm right here." says Mira.

"Mirajane..." says Freed.

"I realize this is very blunt, and that I may sound arrogant, but if you give me a chance... I'll prove to you that what you're looking for is right here. Please Freed, you make me happy. And I know I could do the same for you." says Mira.

"You're right..." says Freed. "You could do the same for me. As a matter of fact, you already have." Freed then instantly kisses Mirajane. He didn't care that it was a public place, or that someone they knew was watching. All he cared about was the girl in front of him. He hadn't realized it himself, but she did bring out the best and the worst of him. After all, he did turn himself into a demon just to beat her. It was even Mirajane that brought him back to his senses. He was lost, but she found him.

Mirajane was overjoyed, she couldn't help herself. She kissed him back. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting more. The two stayed that way for a few minutes before breaking away for air.

"You know... you're a really good matchmaker, too. I forgot to tell you that." says Freed.

"What can I say? A good matchmaker is able to find her perfect match." says Mira before the happy couple walk away, to their new life together.

Somewhere in the bushes...

"Tell me again how you, Lucy Heartfilia, were able to match the matchmaker." says Natsu.

"Simple. I knew Freed liked Mira, and I knew Mira liked Freed. But both of them were blinded by their stubborness, so Erza and I took action. I knew that if Mira set Freed up, she would realize how she wanted to be the one paired up with him. Not the one pairing someone up for him. So, eventually, she borrowed some courage from the demon and told him the truth. I even got the Rajin Tribe to help. Everyone knows Freed could never deny Laxus." says Lucy with pride. "I'm a genius!"

"You're my genius." says Natsu while kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"So, did it work?" asks Erza as she and Gray appear from behind them.

"Yes! They're so happy together. And that confession? Talk about romantic!" says Lucy.

"So, who's your next target?" asks Gray.

Lucy and Erza looks at eachother and smile a devious smile. "What do you say, Erza?" asks Lucy.

"I say that Gajeel and Levy better watch out." says Erza while laughing. Lucy and Erza start laughing like a couple of madmen, while Natsu and Gray slowly back away from their dangerous, psychotic- but hot girlfriends.

**A.N.: Sorry if it's bad, or not that good. I was in a rush. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! This one shot was just to entertain you all for the time being. Hope you guys liked it! :)**

**P.S. I'm in The Band will be back in March and it's season 2 will start on April or May. Hopefully April. Depending on my schedule.**

**Byebye!**


End file.
